The Heir to China
by Samerys707
Summary: When the King of China pays him a visit, Takaba Akihito finds out a shocking truth. Will he accept his true lineage? With China and Japan at loggerheads, Akihito must make a choice? Either prepare for war or secure peace. What will Akihito decide? Asami x Akihito.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Another story for my lovely readers. I don't think I'm gonna write anymore stories at the moment. But this plot bunny has been picking at my head, for some time. I just want you to know this Royal fic, is totally made up. Nothing in this fic is accurate, after all it is fictional. But I really wanted to write a royal fic. I do love them. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

A man in his late fifties, sits at a grande table in his royal home; the imperial house of China. His eyes fixed on the file, layed out before him. His eyes trail the main picture, with sorrow and sadness. The boy looks exactly like his son. The hazel eyes sparkle with fire, making the King smile slightly. His son's eyes were just the same; defiant as ever.

_Takaba Akihito_

_24 years of age._

_Free lance Photographer_

_Resides in the province of Tokyo_

His only grandson and Heir, to the throne of China.

The man clutches his chest as an onslaught of rasping and coughing overwhelms him. The two men in suits, who were standing at the door, now run to his aid.

"King Han!" a voice yells

The king takes a deep breath "I'm okay, Jiang," Han ensures, smiling weakly

Jiang sighs, shaking his head "no! You are not, my liege" argues the guard

King Han sighs, as he locks eyes with his most loyal man "I don't have long left now. My health weakens every day. Tomorrow, I will visit Takaba Akihito" he explains

Jiang nods his head, helping the King up. The other guard supports the King as they take him towards his room.

King Han lies on the bed, as Jiang takes a seat on the chair beside him.

"Rest my liege" Jiang whispers softly, as the King closes his eyes, sleep claiming him.

o0o

Akihito sips his tea, as he waits for his mother. It has been a long times since he last saw his mother. He was quite surprised when his mother asked to meet him, at a local place. Her voice sounded funny, like she was on edge.

The photographer abruptly stands up, when he sees his mother step out of a slick black car. His eyes narrow, when he realises she's not alone. Two men stand behind her, and both look like they're on edge.

Akihito folds his arms, anger radiating off him, as all sorts of ideas, run through his head.

_She's getting married _Akihito thinks angrily.

"Mother," Akihito greets, with a respectful bow

Ever since his father died, their relationship hit the rocks. Akihito couldn't take it anymore, and that was when he decided to move out. It wasn't like his mother needed him, especially when she bought different men every night, to keep her company.

"Akihito" his mother greets in return, a stoic expression on her face.

Akihito ignores her greeting, as his eyes fall on the two men behind her. One man is in his fifties, and the other looks a little older than Akihito himself.

"Who are you?" Akihito rudely asks

The man a little older than Akihito, narrows his eyes angrily "that is no manner, to speak of people older than you," he reprimands

Akihito folded his arms, ignoring the man completely. His eyes fall on the older man, whose eyes stay fixed on Akihito.

"You remind me of someone..." Akihito trails off, as he tries to remember, where he has seen the features of this man

"My father..." Akihito trails off, as his eyes suddenly focus, on the reaction of his mother

His mother, who has not really spoken, has the nerve to look down. Akihito grounds his teeth angrily as he catches the guilt ridden expression, clear on her face.

_What the HELL is going on here?_ Akihito fumes, as all sorts of thoughts fill his mind.

Akihito steps forward and narrows his eyes, as he glares at his mother.

"What are you NOT telling me? Why does that man look like MY father?" Akihito growls in rage

His mother sighs heavily, as she glances at her father in law, with pain in her eyes.

"That man is King Han, the ruler of China" explains his mother

Akihito gasps ins shock as he stumbles back, away from his mother. His eyes focus on King Han and a sick feeling settles in his stomach.

King Han steps forward, as Jiang's eyes trail Akihito's shocked and trembling form.

"I'm your grandfather" the King explains earnestly

Akihito's eyes widen and he can feel his heart beat furiously.

_Thud...Thud...Thud_

The photographer looks up, with pure rage blazing in his eyes. He grits his teeth, mashing them together as he opens his mouth to speak.

_Lies, lies, lies. All lies. _

"WHAT!" Akihito growls out, startling his mother and the King

Akihito freezes, pain settling in his heart as thoughts of betrayal run havoc in his mind. He exhales a deep breath and abruptly turns to walk away, before he lashes out and does something really stupid. He frowns when he finds himself surrounded by paparazzi. Where the HELL did they come from? he thought bitterly. The boy tries pushing past them, only to find himself rooted to the spot. Cameras flash, and he suddenly finds himself in a very awkward position. The onslaught of questions start, as reporters literally yell over each other.

_King Han, is it true, that you are dying?_

_Who will take the throne?_

_Have you chosen a suitable Heir?_

_What will happen between China and Japan's ongoing feud?_

Akihito closes his eyes, willing this nightmare to stop. A small shove into his side, awakens him and suddenly he's alert. The boy glanced at King Han and his mother, whose eyes are locked on him. Before he knows it, his mother has dragged him inside a black Cadillac Escalade SUV, that he didn't even see arrive.

The photographer turned to his mother, his eyes filled with pure fury and anger.

"I want the truth, mother" Akihito said, as he took a deep breath

His mother just stared with a sad look in her eyes, but Akihito identified the guilt perfectly.

"Please don't tell me..." Akihito trailed off, as he squeezed his eyes shut

King Han felt a tight squeeze inside his chest, at the pained sight of his only grandson and Heir to the throne.

"You're the one and only, Prince to the throne, Takaba Akihito" King Han explained

Akihito clenched his fists tightly, as the car continued to move. He slammed his hands on the door furiously.

"Let. Me. The. Fuck. Out." Akihito growled, as rage burned off him

His mother's eyes widened as she tried to console him. Akihito narrowed his eyes darkly, as he moved away from her touch, as though burned.

"No...don't!" Akihito snarled angrily, as the car stopped to a halt

"You've lied to me. My. Whole. Life. Has. Been. A. Lie" Akihito cried as a tear rolled down his cheek. He grips the handle tightly before getting out of the car.

"I'm sorry, King Han...but I'm not the Prince, you're looking for" the boy whispers in denial, as he walks away, hoping to the heavens that he just put an end to this nightmare

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I just want to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I also want to say AGAIN, that I am well aware that China nor Japan, have Kings. But as I said before this is purely fictional. Everything is made up. If this isn't your thing, then I suggest you look elsewhere. After all this is FICTION**

**Another thing, when people have reviewed. A guest reviewer made a point of me being evil. Not posting the day after, because I left it on a cliffy. No offense as much as I love writing. I actually have a life. And as many people have noticed I'm not someone who doesn't update. I actually tend to update within a week. And if I haven't done so, it's either I have no time or I'm shattered. After all I do work, like many other people out there.**

**Phew! I hope you don't think I'm ranting, but some reviews were just purely ridiculous. Sometimes they need to think...^n^**

**I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami Ryuichi the King of Japan, sat in his mansion as he discussed the ongoing feud with China. There was no resolving between the countries and Asami was actually getting bored with it.

The King of China hadn't announced his impending death, but Asami had contacts. He was well aware the old man was near to his death. King Asami was actually curious, about who was going to take his place. As far as Asami knew, there was no actually son or Heir, which posed a very serious question. _Who was going to rule China after King Han's expected death?_ King Han was actually a powerful ruler, and as much as Asami tried to find common ground, he hadn't yet succeeded.

"Did you say King Han was in Tokyo?" King Asami, addressed his informant

The man in question bowed respectfully before speaking "yes your Highness. He arrived with a woman and his right hand man"

Asami knitted his eyes brows as he began to think "did King Han speak to anyone in particular?"

Asami's right hand man looked quite hesitant as he spoke "Er...we couldn't see. The reporters crowded King Han, before we were given the chance"

King Asami frowned, slightly annoyed "well, find out. I want a report immediately" he snapped

o0o

Akihito ran all the way to his friend's house. The boy was in shock and denial as he muttered over and over 'I'm not a prince'.

The boy shook his head, tears of lies and utter betrayal running down his pale face. Akihito stopped as he panted trying to catch his breath.

His mother had lied to him. As far as he could remember, he didn't have a grandfather. But the old man looked exactly like, his own deceased father. Akihito wiped at his tears, hating the fact that crying made him look weak. He remembered his fathers words

_'Never let the fire in your eyes distinguish and don't ever cry over things that hurt the most'_

Akihito took a deep breath, his smile faltering slightly. The boy straightened his shoulder's as he continued to walk. He would speak to his friends, and they would be ready to support them.

Akihito chuckled, even if he didn't inform his friends,, they would investigate and undoubtedly find out. They were good at picking things up, such as Akihito's moods. As he continued to walk, he failed to notice the black SUV silently following after him.

o0o

King Han sighed deeply, as the car stopped to a halt. He looked at Akihito's mother, with pure anger and annoyance.

"Naomi" King Han called, startling the women

Naomi jumped in her seat, slightly startled "yes, your Highness" she replied

"Why didn't you tell Akihito about his heritage? The boy had a right to know. Even after Qiang's death, his son at least needed the truth" King Han informed angrily

Naomi sighed "Before Qiang's death, we talked about this. He asked me to never tell Akihito. That he didn't want this life for him. I agreed with Qiang, as I also don't want this life for him" she informed, sadly

Jiang watched the interaction between King Han and his daughter in law "Miss Naomi. I understand where your coming from, but what of China. King Han does not have long, and Akihito is the only Heir to the throne" the bodyguard explained

Naomi narrowed her eyes "Akihito has made it very clear, what he thinks. For one, he thinks I've lied to him, all his life. My own son feels betrayed" she said with a frown

King Han sighed as his phone buzzed, indicating an incoming call "Yes, Daiuske. Is my grandson safe?"

"Yes, your Highness. Akihito has arrived at his friend's house" explained Daisuke

King Han sighed, hating to have to do this "secure the house. Make sure no-one leaves. I'll be arriving shortly" he said, before hanging up.

"Not a word, Naomi. It's time me and my Grandson had a chat. After he's listened to everything I've said, he can make a decision. I won't bother him again" King Han explained, as he rested his eyes, ignoring Naomi's feeble protests.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**I am sorry to say, but I will no longer be updating any more of MY stories. I am going on Hiatus indefinetly. I am sorry to let people down, but I do have a life, which requires some sorting out. **

**Thank you and I hope you understand ^n^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here is another chapter for you guys. Just want to say things are looking up, so there MIGHT be more updates. Also I'm going to address Asami as King Ryuichi because it sounds better. Oh, next chapter will see things heating up. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito stood in the centre of the living room, as he stared at the King of China with anger and sadness. The man reminded him of his father so much, the boy found it hard to stay angry for long.

"You're Highness" Akihito bowed respectfully

King Han walked towards Akihito and stopped a foot away from him. He locked eyes with Akihito as he stared at his grandson with awe.

"Come Takaba, sit with me," King Han instructed, as he moved towards the couch

Takaba froze as he stared at the doorway, where his friends stood, with an anxious expression clear on their face. The two bodyguards situated to watch his friends, only made them tense.

Akihito nodded his head at them, providing a small comfort of reassurance. He walked towards the couch and sat next to his Grandfather. The boy shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the King.

"Look at me Akihito," King Han demanded

Akihito looks up, meeting his Grandfather's eyes with anger. Had he not been clear, when he said he didn't want any part of this? That he didn't want to rule, after the man sitting before him.

King Han frowned "I want to tell you the truth. It doesn't matter whether you decide to accept the throne or not. I owe you an explanation, something your father failed to do"

Akihito bites his lip as he contemplates listening to what his father would've said, but couldn't because of his untimely death.

"Okay, I'm listening" Akihito bites out, begrudgingly

King Han sighed heavily "your father was to rule after me, but he never accepted his role as Prince of China. When he met your mother he decided he didn't want any part of being a royal, and he certainly didn't want to drag his unborn child through the life of royalty" he explained with sadness

Akihito listened attentively and was slightly shocked by his father's actions. The man never accepted his true lineage. However was it because he didn't want to be a royal, or because he didn't want to drag his family through it?

King Han cleared his throat as he continued "So when your father died, his responsibility withered away with him. The media never knew about him having a son and now I have a dilemma"

Akihito sucked in a breath as he waited with bated breath for the King to continue. _Here it is the blackmail_ he thought angrily.

"I'm dying Takaba and I worry about what will happen to the country I have ruled over. King Ryuichi of Japan is at loggerheads with us, and soon it would be an all-out war" King Han explained with distress

Akihito stood up abruptly and began to pace "what do you expect me to do? Give MY life up and do what? Rule a country? I'm only twenty-two years of age; I don't know anything about ruling a country!"

The King shook his head "It doesn't matter Akihito, the decision falls on you. If you can't accept it just like your father, then there's nothing I can do"

King Han stood up, coughing slightly as he made his way to the door. He addressed his guards and loyal man "come, we are leaving"

Akihito's friends bow their head as the King walks out of the house, with the bodyguards following closely behind.

The boy looked towards his friends "Kou, Takato what should I do?" he asked in distress

Kou and Takato glanced at each other before pulling Akihito in a tight hug "do what you think is right!" they said in unison

o0o

King Ryuichi taps his foot as he waits impatiently for his loyal man to get back to him. He received a call that they managed to track King Han in the local area, as he was seen going inside a house.

From then King Ryuichi was sure, the visit held the key, to the next ruler. King Han was ill and very rarely went outside, so this visit must have been of some great importance.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The King looked at the caller ID "Kirishima! Report!" he ordered

"You're Highness. King Han has left the house and is making his way towards you" his secretary and bodyguard informed

"Did you find out anything else?" the king questioned

"The house he visited, a young boy lives there. But before the King arrived another young boy entered the house. He looks very familiar your highness" Kirishima explained

"Right. Report back to me immediately. I want you here once King Han arrives" the King said

"I understand your Highness" said Kirishima as the King hung up.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and conctructive comments are welcome**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is another chapter. Thank you for your encouraging reviews, they are much appreciated. I want to say, that I know my chapters are short but I don't like to overload them especially if my inspiration runs out. I never plan a story, I actually write it as I go along. I'm a fairly good updater so give me some credit. Yeah? People who have wondered about many aspects in the story. All I can say is you will find out soon enough. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami greeted King Han respectfully just as he deserved. Even if they were at loggerheads, respect was shown and most importantly earned.

"King Han. It is an honour" King Ryuichi said with a bow

King Han chuckled "Don't think I didn't see your men, tailing us"

Asami chuckled "you always were two steps ahead"

The King of China seated himself in the Grande dining room. His men flanked him on each side as he watched Asami do the same.

"To what do I owe this pleasure" Asami said sarcastically

"I know you're already aware of my medical condition. I want to propose a truce for the sake of our Kingdoms." King Han explained

Asami furrowed his brows "oh so now, you want a truce" he growled

King Han narrowed his eyes "your tone only suggests that you don't"

Asami stands up abruptly as anger radiates from him. He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Kirishima who walks into the room looking beyond flustered.

"Sorry to interrupt your Highness. I have some news" Kirishima explains before stealing a quick glance at King Han

Asami smiles at King Han before walking towards the door leading to another room. Kirishima follows after him with a quick pace.

Soon as the door closed, Asami turned on his secretary and bodyguard.

"What is it?" he asked

Kirishima clears his throat "It's about the Heir to China, your Highness"

Asami smirks widely "you know who it is?" he asks

The bodyguard pushed his glasses up "I did some spying after King Han left. I know I should have come straight back but…"

"Yes you should have. But if you have some interesting news maybe I'll let it slip" Asami said with a smirk

Kirishima nodded suddenly feeling very nervous "Yes you're Highness. It seems King Han has a grandson"

Asami's eyes widen slightly "a grandson?"

"Yes. King Han has been to see him, but it seems he refuses to accept his true lineage" Kirishima explained

Asami chuckles darkly as a plan forms inside his head "what's the boy's name?"

"Takaba Akihito, you're Highness"

The King of Japan paces the room before addressing his bodyguard "After King Han leaves, take me to him"

Kirishima bowed as Asami left the room to speak with King Han.

o0o

King Han glances at his watch as he waits for King Ryuichi to come back and converse with him.

If Akihito didn't accept the throne, King Han needed to make an alternative decision. He would have to appoint another ruler and he needed to find someone he could trust.

King Han looked up as Asami walked back inside the room. The King of Japan seated himself from across King Han.

"Tell me, King Han. Who will rule after you?" Asami asked intrigued

King Han frowned at the sudden interest regarding the next Heir "why does this concern you, King Ryuichi"

Asami chuckled "I would like to form an alliance. But I also want to know who will continue to rule after you"

King Han abruptly stood up "I am not dead yet, King Ryuichi" he growled out before walking towards the exit with his guards in tow.

o0o

Akihito paced the up and down in the small living room. He stopped for a few seconds before continuing to pace again. Kou and Takato sat on the sofa and stared at their friend with concern.

"I feel if I don't accept the throne, I am letting China down" Akihito shook his head sadly

"This isn't fair on you Akihito" Takato explained

Kou stood up "Akihito do not feel pressured to accept anything. Your grandfather basically blackmailed you"

"I know right?" Akihito said as he looked at his friends

A loud knock startled the trio as they turned their heads to look at the door.

Akihito looked at Takato urging him to go see who was at the door. After all it was Takato's house.

Takato sighed as he made his way towards the door. He gripped the handle and yanked the door open. The boy took a step backwards as he stared at the man before him with surprise and sheer disbelief.

"Y-your H-highness" Akihito stumbled over his words

Akihito listened attentively as his friend greeted their visitor with royal authority. Was it King Han again?

The boy walked towards the door as curiosity got the better of him. He stared at the man outside the door who was flanked by two guards.

The King of Japan. No fucking way!

Akihito cleared his throat but refused to bow down to the ruthless King. He had heard many traits about this man and he didn't like any one bit.

He felt his heart beat erratically as golden orbs burned through his own. It was like the man was reading his sole and it somewhat unnerved Akihito greatly.

"May I come inside" King Ryuichi asked as he addressed Takato but his eyes remained solely on Akihito.

Takato moved aside to let the King enter his humble home. The boy turned to look at Akihito was actually glaring daggers at King Ryuichi.

Kirishima glanced at Akihito and nodded his head at Asami. The King walked towards Akihito and stopped a foot away from him.

King Ryuichi assessed the boy before him. He was adoringly cute and had a very sexy look about him. Asami's eyes trailed his lithe and petite figure with pure lust in his eyes. The boy was delectable and Asami vowed to have him. The next one to rule over China, and he was gorgeous as fuck.

Akihito gulped at the scrutiny he received from the King of Japan. It was like he was assessing him for some kind of purpose. The boy folded his arms across his chest.

"What the HELL do you want?" Akihito growled out

The boy yelped, when one of his guards twisted his hand behind his back and slammed him against the wall. Asami frowned at this, but didn't stop his guards' either. The boy was very defiant and lacked respect for his elders.

"You will show respect to your King" the guard growled out as he loosed his grip

Akihito turned around as his hazel eyes fired up "I don't bow down to anyone. And especially NOT to you" he growled as he pointed a menacing finger towards Asami

King Ryuichi gripped Akihito and shoved him against the wall for the second time, except not as rough like before. The boy could feel warm breath as Asami's lips hovered over his face.

"Takaba Akihito. I think it's time we had a chat." Asami called huskily

Akihito squirmed in his grip as the King finally let go. He looked at Takato and Kou before making a quick decision. The boy walked towards the door and looked at his friends apologetically.

"Chat? I don't think so. I have rights and they don't include talking to a ruthless King" Akihito growls out before literally running out of the house

Asami chuckled darkly "I think I've found a way to secure peace. One that will benefit me greatly"

Kirishima looks puzzled before it finally dawns on him '_shit! I've just condemned the boy to a life of misery'._

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive critisism is most welcome**

**Thak you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's another chapter for my lovely readers. I feel like I'm dragging it on but I want Akihito to be able to accept his lineage. At least before the fun starts. The next chapter will be better. I hope you guys like it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito couldn't believe the nerve of the King of Japan. The bastard wanted to talk, but Akihito didn't. And why the hell was he even here. _Arg!_ Akihito continued his rant as he walked towards his apartment. The boy had a nagging feeling that King Ryuichi's visit had something more to it than implied.

The boy was sure, the King was hiding something and Akihito didn't really want to find out. The King just waltzed in, without as much as an organised visit. Since when did Kings do that?

But most of all what did the King want with HIM?

Akihito supressed a shudder at the thought of being in the same room as the cruel and ruthless King. The rumours that spread through Japan were horrifying in regards to King Ryuichi. The man was cleaning up Japan, thus getting rid of the lesser criminals. And not in a nice manner either. Everyone deserved a trial, even if they harboured a sickening desire to kill and torture others.

Yet Akihito found that in Japan, the law was nothing. You either fight back or get eaten alive. Poor Akihito found that out the hard way. It was never easy growing up in Japan, especially when he had to watch his back all the time. You could never walk alone in the alley way, in fear of getting raped, mugged, or just killed.

It was after an incident regarding one of Akihito's friends that made the boy choose Criminal Photography in an effort to put away the criminals for good. The bastards were getting away with killing people, whilst the cops sat at their desks, on their lazy asses eating doughnuts.

Akihito made a vow, the day his friend was laid to rest. He would lock away as many criminals as possible whilst plastering their ugly faces on the first page of every newspaper. He knew that some would get out; even Judges were money hungry and wouldn't mind the extra dough. It was always like this; you put one criminal away and another one comes out. The evidence it seems is never enough. More like there is plenty of evidence, and the cops are in their back pockets. It's even harder to trust the law these days, so Akihito trusts no-one.

o0o

King Ryuichi left Takato's house soon as Akihito ran out of the house. As Asami sat in the limo, he couldn't take his thoughts off the boy. The way he spoke so defiantly, and the burning fire in his hazel eyes, drew Asami in. He vowed to take the boy as his own. The delectable little boy was going to be his, whether Han like it or not. The King had never felt such excitement in years that this boy suddenly brought out in him.

"I want you to make an anonymous call to the press. Inform them of Takaba Akihito's true lineage. Inform them about everything. Especially the fact that he refuses to accept his true lineage" King Ryuichi ordered as he address his guard

Kirishima nodded his head "Hai your Highness"

A few miutes later as Kirishima finished the call; he informed the King "It is done. You're Highness"

Asami chuckled darkly "good. Very good"

o0o

Akihito inserted his key before walking inside his apartment. He was utterly exhausted. The boy locked the door and walked towards his bedroom. The day's events wore him out and he just wanted to sleep.

The boy groaned as his head hit the bed and his eyes began to droop shut. Just as he sleep finally claimed him; there was a loud rapping on the door. Akihito groaned before slowly standing up as he made his way towards the door. He never opened the door, afraid of getting caught unaware. Especially with his job, it basically attracted criminals, who wanted revenge.

Akihito peeked through the small hole in his door and stumbled back in shock. Outside his door there were reporters, flashing cameras incessantly. SHIT! Akihito couldn't even utter a coherent word as he paced up and down.

A deep nagging feeling in his head, somewhat made him turn the T.V on. He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. Akihito's eyes widened in shock as he sway onto the floor.

"What. The. Fuck." Akihito hissed at the screen

He increased the volume as he heard the news reporter speak, of China's next heir. Akihito's picture was plastered on every channel, with one question. The next heir to the throne of China?

_Takaba Akihito, is he the next heir to the throne?_

_With King Han's looming death, with Takaba Akihito leave China without a ruler?_

_With reports coming in globally, will China still have an Heir?_

_Will Takaba Akihito leave China to its fate?_

_Truth still remains unspoken, as to why King Han chose to hide such information?_

_King Han's grandson has refused to accept his true lineage._

_Japan and China remain without a truce, and the true Heir hides away? What is the fate of China?_

_Can Takaba Akihito reject his people, whilst they worship their dying King?_

Akihito's chest tightened and he started to hyperventilate. He stumbled towards the window and his frown deepened. There were reporters everywhere and the flashing of cameras were nowhere near stopping.

He began to shake as he willed for everything to just STOP. Who the fuck told the press? Somehow he knew it couldn't have been King Han. The man wouldn't have done this, especially when he made it clear, Akihito was meant to make his own decision.

The thought crossed to his friends, but then he mentally slapped himself. His friends wouldn't do that? Would they? Now Akihito wasn't sure, because when it came down to it, people do anything for money. Another thought entered his mind and Akihito knew, maybe this one was right. _His mother_. Somehow Akihito had no reason to even believe his mother anymore. After all she wasn't the woman he knew. And he knew how she liked her money. Oh Akihito knew too well.

Akihito shook his head angrily as betrayal sunk into him hard. The boy felt utterly betrayed. Now how was he going to face people, with them knowing he didn't want to be King or accept his true lineage?

The boy glared at the T.V screen again as he balled his fists in anger and rage "this can't be happening" Akihito growled out as the rapping on the door continued.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So this chapter is short and I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I am still sort of on HOLD so I won't take the 'ON HOLD' off my fic's summary until I know otherwise. I finished my job on wednesday, which means I'll be job hunting and I don't know if I'll have the time I did have before. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update soon. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

King Han stared at his flat screen TV in shock; his eyes remained glued on the news footage outside of his grandsons' house. It was now beyond clear that the world knew, exactly who Takaba Akihito is.

The King gripped the remote and turned the TV up to full volume. He tuned the background noise out as he listened carefully.

'_We are now outside of Takaba Akihito's current residence. The young boy that King Han has hidden, who is the rightful Heir to the throne of China'_

'_From what reports are saying, an anonymous tip came in the early hours of morning with information that King Han has tried to obscure._

'_It seems Takaba Akihito refuses to come out and face the real world. With King Han on the verge of death and China and Japan at loggerheads, surely this young man can accept his true lineage and secure peace?'_

King Han switched the TV off with more force than necessary. All that effort of trying to keep this secret concealed hit him back in the face. Now Takaba Akihito must contemplate that it was he, who reported him to the journalists.

He balled his fists angrily as thoughts began to stir different ideas in his head. Firstly who the HELL leaked this information, because he made damn sure that no-one from the outside, besides his trusted people and guards knew the exact truth.

King Han slowly stood up and hobbled out of the room. As he reached the door, a guard helped him stand properly as Han called for Jiang.

A few seconds later Jiang came into the room. Upon seeing King Han not looking too good, he held onto his arm and signalled the other guard to leave them.

The guard bowed deeply and walked towards the security room. Jiang turned back around and gently guided the King back towards the comfort of the sofa.

"What is it your Highness? Are you not well?" Jiang asked, his voice laced with concern

King Han brought his hand forward, covering his mouth as he began to cough uncontrollably. With shaking hands the King pointed towards the TV.

Jiang's eyes remained confused as he picked the remote up and switched the TV on. He knew whatever it was Han wanted him to see, would be on the news, especially if it had anything to do with royalty.

The guard's eyes filled with anger as he watched the same news, King Han watched only a few moments ago. He switched the TV off and knelt in front of his King.

"I will find the traitor" Jiang promised, with sincerity

King Han shook his head "It was not a-any one of my m-men. T-they would not b-betray my t-trust" he said, whilst coughing slighty

Jiang opened his mouth to protest but paused when King Han reached for his mobile just as it started to ring.

"Hello?" King Han answered, in a neutral tone

"King Han, it seems you have hidden a lot from me" King Ryuichi's voice, claimed from the other end.

King Han hesitated. his mind telling him that what occured, just moments ago WAS the work of a ruthless man. The only ruthless man he knew was the one he was now talking to.

"It was you" King Han growled, menacingly

There was silence on the other end and King Han growled low in his throat, for being right which he actually hoped he wasn't.

"The world had a right to know, that their King has been hiding things from them. He is quite feisty, your grandson" King Ryuichi taunted

"You will leave him alone. This has nothing to do with you, or Japan" King Han hissed

"If you want peace to continue in his ruling, you will give him to me" King Ryuichi demanded

"WHAT! I would never give my grandson to you" King Han snarled, absolutely raged

"I've met Takaba Akihito, he sure is lively. I want him. A marriage union between us, will unite our countries and secure peace. Isn't that what you want?" King Ryuichi asked in a serious tone

King Han though about the proposal for less than a minute before he growled low in his throat. _Never._ Never in a million years, did he want Akihito stuck with a bastard like King Ryuichi.

"I DO want peace, but I will not give MY grandson to you. A cruel and ruthless man he will be forever tied with. I wouldn't wish that on anyone" King Han said with finality in his tone.

King Ryuichi chuckled darkly; as he balled his fists angrily "I'm glad you said that. Because the conflict with China will only get worse, until you give me that cute little kitten, you've kept hidden all these years. I want him King Han and I always get what I want"

The line went dead and King Han watched as the phone slipped through his fingers and to the floor. He leaned forward and gripped Jiang by the collar pulling him forward.

"Bring me Takaba Akihito. Bring him NOW" King Han rasped, in a desperate tone

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you for your lovely reviews they are most welcomed. But never feel obligated, as it's always up to the reader. I hope you guys like this chapter though it's not very long. Suggestions are welcome, bearing in mind to what this story entails. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito took a peep through the window before withdrawing quickly, when the flashes of cameras went off. He raked a hand through his hair as he paced up and down angrily.

"Shit. Shit" Akihito muttered, cursing at his current predicament

The boy poked his head again only to see the reporters walking away, before huddling around something or someone? Akihito wasn't sure what was happening but he knew it couldn't be good. The reporters were forced to disperse, as men in black formed a shield around a figure that Akihito knew was familiar.

The men stopped the reporters from stepping forwards as the figure walked towards the door. A loud rap broke Akihito from his stupor with eyes wide as he started at his front door, feeling slightly shocked and confused.

"Takaba Akihito, open up" came a deep baritone voice

Akihito blinked staring at his door in uncertainty "what do you w-want?"

Asami stood behind the door, shaking his head in amusement "open up the door and I will tell you"

Akihito crossed his arms with a huff "As if!"

The king narrowed his eyes "okay then. I'm sure you won't mind my men breaking it down then" Asami said nonchalantly

Akihito's eyes widened, his hands began to shake as he felt himself lose his cool "you wouldn't dare?" he challenged

Asami arched an eyebrow "Oh?"

Akihito walked to the door, and rested his ear against it, listening to see if Asami would carry out his threats. There was a sudden bang and Akihito lost all control as he scrambled to open the door.

Asami Ryuichi barged in with a smirk plastered on his face. Akihito glowered at him as he closed the door, following after the King who suddenly decided to make himself at home.

The king sat on the sofa comfortably as his eyes trailed Akihito's form closely. The boy crossed his arms as he leaned against the window, glancing between the reporters still waiting him out, and the King who was staring at him like a piece of meat.

"What do you want?" Akihito growled, as he whirled around to face King Ryuichi

Asami stood up and walked to Akihito, forcing the boy to stumble back. The King cupped his chin, pulling him forward. Akihito sucked in a deep breath as a sweet toxic smell reached his senses. The boy scowled at Asami, his eyes firing up in anger as he pulled away from the tight grip. Akihito turned away, only to have his wrist caught in a tight grip, before he found himself flush against a hard and warm chest.

Akihito pounded at Asami's chest with fear and anger "let me go!" he cried

Asami leaned in Akihito's ear "Your grandfather gave me to you" the King whispered, his voice laced in lust.

Akihito's heart throbbed in pain, as his eyes welled up in tears. His hands shook from betrayal and anger as he fell limp against Asami.

"No" Akihito whispered broken

Asami's heart broke at the denial in the boy's voice, as he gently cupped Akihito's chin. Fat tear drops fell down Akihito's cheeks, as he stared at Asami in confusion.

The king frowned; as he brought his thumb forward, to wipe the boy's tears away. Akihito froze at the intimacy, before struggling in Asami's grip and then pushing him away.

"WHY? WHY WOULD HE DO THIS?" Akihito screamed, angry tears falling rapidly

Asami sighed for the tenth time. Why did the boy have to make things difficult? All he had to do was accept his place, which was stepping up to the throne. But more importantly why couldn't' he just give in.

"You're the rightful Heir to the throne! Why can't you accept it?" Asami growled angrily

Akihito wiped at his eyes angrily "I don't want to be King" the boy whispered brokenly

"Why?" Asami asked

Akihito sighed, sniffing brokenly as he slid down onto the floor. Asami walked to Akihito, kneeling down as he stared into hazel eyes.

"I'm s-scared. I-I can't lead people. I don't have what it takes to be king" Akihito explained anxiously

Asami cupped his cheek gently, forcing Akihito to look in fierce golden orbs "You can do it. You were born to be a leader" the King spoke huskily, before claiming Akihito's lips in a passionate kiss.

"What!" Akihito gasped, his eyes wide, as Asami continued to assault his lips passionately

Asami used Akihito's shocked state to his advantage, as he slipped his tongue into Akihito's warm cavern. He began to explore the sweet mouth; he has craved for since their little meeting.

"Bastard," Akihito huffed, as he swallowed a moan, before cupping Asami's jacket and pushing him away "Uh! Who the HELL said you can kiss me?" he glared

Asami stood up, a wide smirk plastering his face "You grandfather. Oh and I can assure you, we'll be doing more than kissing" the King winked suggestively

Akihito's blushed furiously, before glaring at Asami "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Asami stepped forward, getting into Akihito's personal space "Oh didn't I say? Well my kawaii Akihito we ARE getting married" the King explained in a serious tone

Akihito froze before chuckling lowly "Ha ha that's a good one" the boy said before doubling over in hysterics "hilarious, nearly had me going" he continued laughing.

The King stood there with a serious expression, waiting for the boy to finally stop laughing. Which he did. Akihito looked at Asami and saw the deep and serious expression clear on the King's face.

Akihito paled and his hands shook anxiously, as the truth of the King's words finally suck in "Y-you're not kidding" the boy whispered hoarsely.

"Shit" Akihito cursed, as his eyes rolled back, before he fell to the ground, which he welcomed like heaven.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here is another chapter, by far the easiest to write in this unfortunate writer's block. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it is always appreciated. Now I feel I am dragging this fic on but I feel Akihito needs to accept his fate for the right reasons. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito groaned tiredly as he pulled the cover over his head. The photographer froze, before slowly pulling the cover down and peeking one eye open. The boy was in his own bed; Akihito chuckled nervously before opening both eyes and having a quick look around.

"Ha! It was all a dream" Akihito chuckled, scratching his neck.

The door creaked open "What was?"

Akihito jumped in fright and fell off his own bed in the process. Loud footsteps neared towards his direction and Akihito failed to scramble to a standing position.

A large hand pulled him up and into a steady standing position. Akihito yanked his hand away and balled his fists in anger.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Akihito growled to himself, whilst glaring daggers at Asami.

"You were dreaming about me? Well I am very flattered, my kawaii Akihito!" Asami chuckled as he lay on Akihito's bed.

Akihito's eyes immediately fired up as he pushed Asami off his bed. The King grabbed Akihito by the wrists and pulled him on top of the older man.

"I think you're a little old to be a uke" Akihito smirked boldly

The King stared at Akihito in disbelief before rolling over, so the boy was now under him. Asami smirked before leaning towards Akihito with an evil gleam in his eyes "Hm. What about seme? Am I old enough to fuck you into this mattress?" Asami growled in lust.

Akihito blushed a deep crimson before realising the situation he was now in. The photographer glared at Asami as he tried to sit up, sadly to no avail. Asami moved his knee up towards Akihito's groin. The boy gasped in shock, his eyes now half lidded as Asami continued a torturing sexual assault.

Asami cupped Akihito's cheek as he caressed the skin softly before leaning towards the boy's red luscious lips. Akihito stared wide-eyed at Asami's lips which were intent on claiming his. The boy immediately turned his head away before connecting his head with Asami. The King stumbled backwards with a curse and Akihito ran for the door.

Akihito crumpled to the floor as the pain in his head intensified. He looked up when the footsteps stopped and the silence dragged on.

"Why do you always lash out? Do you even think before you act?" Asami yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Akihito clenched his eyes shut before scrambling for his mobile phone. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up.

"Get out Sire. Before I call the police about sexual harassment" Akihito spat furiously

Asami stepped towards Akihito, forcing the boy to back up to the wall "I own the police Akihito. Who do you think they will believe some brat who can't accept his lineage or a King who already rules Japan?" Asami challenged.

Akihito opened his mouth to retort back when a loud knock to the door startled him. The photographer glanced at the door and back at Asami who still remained in a stoic position.

"Who is it?" Akihito asked nervously

"It's Jiang. Akihito your grandfather wishes to see you" Jiang spoke through the door.

Akihito stared at Asami who gazed back at him with a blank expression "What?! Why?" Akihito cried feeling confused.

"It's important. He hasn't got long left Akihito" Jiang sighed

Akihito's eyes widened in fear and dread as he attempted to open the door. Asami grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back. The King leaned in his ear "I don't care what your grandfather has to say. Just remember you will marry me but whether I have to force you or not, is entirely up to you" Asami whispered, as he licked Akihito's earlobe.

A loud gasp escaped Akihito's mouth as he trembled in Asami's arms. The King smirked in triumph before he reluctantly let his fiancé and soon to be husband move away.

Akihito turned around, his eyes blazing with angry tears. He brought his hand forward attempting to slap Asami across his smirking face. The King's whole demeanour changed as he gripped Akihito's hand in a tight grip.

"OW!" Akihito cried out in pain.

Asami loosened his grip a little; as he narrowed his golden orbs "you don't want to fight me Akihito because you will lose. When I want something I get it no matter the consequences".

Akihito shook his head as silent tears streaked his cheeks "I won't marry you. You can't make me"

Asami rubbed soothing circles over Akihito's reddened skin "We'll see about that. But in the mean time, it seems you grandfather hasn't got long. Shouldn't you go visit him?" The King asked questioningly

Akihito pulled his hand away from Asami and opened his door. The King walked out of Akihito's flat, shocking Jiang as he stared at Asami's retreating form.

Jiang pulled Akihito by the arm and to the black SUV waiting outside his house "Get in. Your grandfather was taken to ICU ward. He wishes to see you immediately"

Akihito stopped outside the SUV and scowled at Jiang "why should I go? He doesn't care for me, when he just gave me to Asami without consulting me first".

"WHAT?!" Jiang froze in shock, at what he just heard.

Jiang's eyes widened as he suddenly realised what the King of Japan was doing in Akihito's house. Asami was manipulating Akihito into marrying him, the same thing he had proposed to King Han, who subsequently point-blank refused him.

"Akihito your grandfather did no such thing. I was there with him the whole time" Jiang explained whilst balling his fists, as he tried to control his anger.

Akihito opened his mouth before closing it again. A few seconds later Akihito smirked triumphantly "Ha! So I won't be marrying that bastard, King Ryuichi? Result! That man is one pompous prick"

Jiang shook his head, chuckling nervously, as they both sat inside the black SUV. The guard glanced back at a happy and relaxed Akihito, not knowing how to tell him that maybe he will have to marry King Asami Ryuichi, as it seemed that was the only plausible thing to do at the moment.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
